Allies
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: Every season of American Horror Story is connected. In this tale our lovely Countess is determined to make nice with the new Supreme, Cordelia Foxx. Will they form an alliance and what kind of effect will The Countess have on the new Supreme.
1. Chapter 1

The Countess had recently heard of what transpired with the changing of Supremes in the witch coven. Having been alive for almost a hundred years she had become quite familiar with witchcraft. She had known when every Supreme came into their status since finding out about the coven decades before. Not being a fool The Countess kept a close eye on the coven's activities knowing the witches had the potential to be a powerful enemy. Fortunately she knew how to pick her allies and became friends with Fiona Goode soon after she finished the Seven Wonders. Fiona was an extremely powerful associate and they both had gotten the other out of some very dangerous situations over the years. But as powerful as Fiona was all mortals meet their end even The Supreme.

The coven did not know of Fiona's dealings with The Countess; they were wary of her kind for being naturally resistant witches. Though magic still worked on The Countess it just took someone of great power to do any real harm. Being The Supreme, Fiona was defiantly a threat to The Countess and her kind but a reason never arose for the pair to be pitted against one another.

From what she had heard Fiona and her coven had been attacked by the voodoo queen, who now apparently was also dead, and corporation of witch hunters. The story she had been told about how the witch hunters had been taken down made The Countess smile; it was all so very Fiona. Since then the whole world now knew about the witch coven due to their new Supreme, Cordelia Foxx. Even on T.V. The Countess could see she radiated with the power and strength of a queen. Just by watching her on the news The Countess could tell she was nothing like her mother; Cordelia's devotion to her own kind was crystal clear.

It was plain to see the new Supreme was a force to be reckoned with and that is exactly why The Countess was now in New Orleans. She knew Cordelia would make a good ally and an even better enemy. Being ever cautious The Countess would not make the mistake of having Cordelia as an adversary. True The Countess knew she could hold her own against The Supreme if need be but unlike Cordelia she didn't have an entire coven behind her.

So now The Countess stood in front of _Miss Robichaux's_ _Academy_ _for Exceptional Young Ladies_ planning on making nice with the new Supreme.

Chills ran across Cordelia's skin the kind that told her she was being watched. Spinning on her heals her whole body began to tingle with the new power that flowed through her veins. The Supreme sensed an unknown presence whose power and authority rivaled her own. Becoming aware of the looming threat she scanned the room for the lurking presence in the shadows. Around her the room was dimly lit forcing her to using her powers to probe for the person she knew hid in the darkness. Her mind stretched like tentacles across the room searching for the intruder but something was wrong. Her powers weren't pin pointing the person she knew was there.

A laugh softly escaped the darkness,

"Having trouble are we?" A figure emerged from the shadows. "I thought you were supposed to be The Supreme, a little detection spell should be easy." The blonde smiled.

Cordelia took in the creature before her whose presence commanded attention with her low cut dress that exposed exquisite cleavage while flaunting her curves in all the right places. Cordelia couldn't seem to look away entranced by the woman before her. But her fixation on the blonde didn't last long before she pulled herself out of the dazed state.

The woman noticed her reaction,

"I tend to have that effect on people," she whispered smugly as her red lips pulled back into a seductive smile.

"You are a fool if you think you can come into my house and try and threaten me." Cordelia was ready to attack as power pulsated from her body.

"Oh, my dear, I am not here to threaten you. Quite the contrary. You see I was a friend of your mothers." The woman moved closer and elegantly draped herself along the couch across from Cordelia.

"Saying you were a friend of my mother's doesn't exactly make you welcome here." Cordelia remained standing.

"I understand your hostility but I assure you that you've nothing to fear from me." The blonde pulled out a cigarette and put it to her lips, "Light?" The end of her cigarette glowed orange and she inhaled, "Not bad."

"That was just a parole trick." The woman on the couch smiled. Now that she was closer Cordelia could really take in the beauty that laid before her. Her eyes wandered over flawless skin and across her entire body until she met glowing eyes that sparkled in the candle light.

"Like what you see," she teased hoping to throw the young Supreme off balance. Once again forcing herself out of a trance she responded,

"Enough with your games. Who are you?" Cordelia watched as the woman sat back and crossed her legs taking another long drag from her cigarette.

"I am The Countess." Reaching across her body her put out her cigarette in the ash tray and leaned back against the couch.

Not feeling threatened at the moment Cordelia took a seat across from The Countess feeling as though she had heard the name before.

"The Countess, a bit dramatic aren't we?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow causing the woman across from her to laugh.

"That I am," she leaned forward her eyes washing over Cordelia making her somewhat uncomfortable. "You really are nothing like your mother. I can tell just by looking at you."

"Is that so?" she looked The Countess in the eye.

"Oh, yes. You so much more… pure," she purred making Cordelia almost shiver.

"Tell me, Countess, why are you here?" Cordelia watched as The Countess get up and sit gracefully next to her,

"Because we both need allies in this big bad world, my dear, and I make a very good one." Cordelia absorbed what the woman just said watching as she draped her arm across the back of the couch waiting for a response.

"If you are such a good ally why don't I know who you are?" Cordelia challenged.

"Because your kind and my kind don't exactly mix." The Countess pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face, "But that doesn't mean we can't get past our differences."

The Supreme contemplated what she was just told as The Countess waited patiently for a response. Cordelia could only think of one other kind beside voodoo that doesn't mix well with witchcraft,

"Vampire."

"Please, for all that is unholy, don't call me that." The Countess cringed.

"So it is true," Cordelia thought the stories were just myth.

"Yes, but do not ever call me that. We do not have fangs nor do we burst into flame in the sunlight." The Countess rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh, really," Cordelia smiled coyly at seeing The Countess uncomfortable.

"Yes, really," she said with a hint of a smile.

Cordelia was tired of avoiding the point, "Why do you think I need or want you as an ally, I have a whole coven." The Countess eased forward but Cordelia held her ground,

"We all need friends," she whispered, "especially ones that show the world you are not to be fucked with."


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia was wary of her decision to take up The Countess's offer but her gut told her it would be a beneficial alliance. Never the less The Supreme knew the blonde was extremely dangerous and didn't hold the same values as her and the coven. The alluring woman was a predator, a fact she did not try to hide, and humans were her prey. Fortunately for the coven The Countess was not interested in hunting witches or at least not at the moment.

The Supreme had told The Countess she would consider the request she had proposed during their first encounter. Wanting to consider all the options and consequences Cordelia told the blonde she would need time to think. Obliging her The Countess told Cordelia she would be back in a week from that night to hear her answer.

The entire time after she had left Cordelia's mind went back and forth between trusting The Countess or shutting her out. It was a risky choice either way but the offer that had been made was not the only thing on The Supreme's mind. Since that night Cordelia could not forget how alluring the blonde had been or how beautiful. Though it wasn't just her beauty that struck Cordelia but the way The Countess held herself with the confidence of someone with complete control. Cordelia knew the next time she was in The Countess's presence she would need to keep her eyes from wondering and her mind on the task at hand.

It had now been a full week since Cordelia had seen her acquaintance and her mind was made up all she had to do now was wait on The Countess.

Nightfall cast long shadows across the room as Cordelia leaned against the piano in the parlor room.

"How stunning you look under the moonlight," a familiar voice called out.

"Hello, Countess,' Cordelia said watching The Countess enter the room.

Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she made her way toward Cordelia. The Countess was dawning knee high boots a black pencil skirt with a long slit up the side and a red cashmere shirt that was neatly tucked in. Cordelia couldn't help but note how stunning she looked as the blonde approached stopping not two feet from her.

Cordelia gathered her thoughts and smiled at The Countess,

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

Closing even more distance between them The Countess leaned forward,

"I always keep my promises." She reached out a hand taking a lock of Cordelia's hair in-between her fingers, "I hope you didn't miss me too much." She let the hair fall from her hand locking eyes with the witch.

The way The Countess looked at her sent shivers down Cordelia's spin,

"Don't worry, I didn't."

A smile danced on the blondes face before she took several steps back giving Cordelia her space.

"Tell me, dear. Have you made up your mind?" She placed both hands on the couch behind her and leaned against the furniture.

"Yes, I have," the witch crossed the room sitting down in a chair by the fire place and motioned for The Countess sit next to her. Heels clicking off the walls the blonde sat in the chair beside the witch her eyes never leaving Cordelia's.

"So tell me. Are we to be friends?" The Countess said playfully.

"I can't say that I trust you," the witch looked the woman up and down, "you are extremely dangerous."

"I don't expect your trust me, at least not yet. And you are right," she flicked a strand of hair away from her face, "I am dangerous."

"With that being said I see an alliance between the two of us as being rather beneficial," she waited to see a reaction out of the blonde. A glimmer of what almost seemed to be relief flashed across The Countess's face but was gone just as fast,

"I knew you'd make the right choice," she reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette. Putting it in her mouth she looked at The Supreme. Cordelia smirked and lit the cigarette. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cordelia watched as the blonde inhaled and slowly blew smoke from her mouth. The Supreme felt a rush throughout her body that ran straight to her core. Not wanting The Countess to read her she stood and moved behind the chair.

"Quite antsy aren't we," a hint of a laugh escaped her voice.

"It's not every day I have va-," The Countess shot her a look, "um, immortal," she gave a more approving nod, "in my house. And like I said I'm still not sure I can trust you." Looking at the woman sitting before her she knew this could turn out to be either a very bad or very good decision and she needed to know which one. Then a thought occurred to her, "Why don't you stay here for a while? So we can get to know one another a little better."

A very interested look came across The Countess's face,

"I'd like nothing better."


	3. Chapter 3

The witches at the academy hadn't quite adjusted to their new house guest. Each of the girls got an unsettling feeling when in the presence of The Countess. They felt as if she was sizing each one of them up like a lion preparing to pounce on its prey making them all feel uneasy. No one in the house hold knew the reason why the blonde was residing at the academy their Supreme had only said she would be their house guest for a time. It was obvious that The Countess was not a witch but she wasn't exactly human either and many of the girls questioned why The Supreme would bring an outsider into their home. But no one dared share their protests knowing going against The Supreme was not a good idea. So the young witches of the academy went about their day and tried to avoid the mysterious woman who now lived amongst them.

Up in her room The Countess peered into a mirror as she painted her lips red with ruby lipstick. Dusk was approaching meaning it was time for her to come out and play. The Countess was never fond of the sunlight though it did not burn her skin like in most fables her heightened senses became a bit overwhelmed in bright daylight.

She had only been at the academy for several days and much to her dislike most of that time was spent without The Supreme who was busy with her pupils. Watching Cordelia with her students amused The Countess for she too liked children in her own way having been a mother herself. The Supreme displayed a genuine kindness for the girls under her care showing a true passion for her craft. The Countess had to admit Cordelia was absolutely captivating and at times she found herself gazing a bit too long and had to force her gaze elsewhere.

Finishing her makeup she stood and smoothed out her black dress before heading towards the door. Cordelia wanted to "show her a good time" and take her out on the town. The Countess knew this was how she would get to know the woman beneath The Supreme; the person Cordelia truly was. While at the academy Cordelia had to be a protector someone who was kind yet distant but The Countess knew there was more to her than that.

Before exiting her room The Countess stopped in front of a floor length mirror to take in her appearance wanting to look flawless. Liking what she saw The Countess grabbed her hand bag as she opened the door and headed down the hallway. Reaching the stairs she placed a hand on the railing and descended towards the first floor.

Cordelia looked up while The Countess made her way down the steps and to no surprise the blonde looked gorgeous. The black dress she wore clung tight to her body hanging low in the front with a split down the side to show off her legs as she walked.

"If looks could kill", Cordelia thought to herself.

The Countess made her way over to Cordelia taking in her appearance. Cordelia's curled blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her cream color dress fell all the way to the floor and griped tight to her appealing figure. A radiance poured out of the young Supreme that caused even The Countess to be taken aback by.

"You look stunning," The Countess stated taking in the sight before her.

"I was going to say the same about you," Cordelia said trying to keep her voice from exposing her inner reaction to seeing how beautiful the blonde looked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded. "Lead the way."

Cordelia turned and the pair exited the house and made their way to a stretch limo that was waiting out front.

They both climbed into the limo sitting opposite one another,

"Where are we going?" The Countess asked not being a fan of surprises.

"A restaurant called Bayona, it's in the French Quarter. They serve a drink called a Royal Dauphine that's to die for," she smiled seeming truly excited.

"Are you a fan of fine dining?" The blonde asked seeing her excitement.

"Yes, I guess I get that from my mother she was always one for the finer things in life," Cordelia looked out the window avoiding eye contact.

"That she was. If Fiona was one thing it was most defiantly stylish. She also knew how to have a good time." The Countess saw the change in mood from the Supreme. "You and her weren't close were you?"

Cordelia looked back at the blonde,

"No, we weren't. In fact most of my life I absolutely hated my mother. She was a terrible Supreme who only cared about herself. Fiona was the reason our coven had grown weak and why we were so vulnerable to attack by those witch hunters." Spite laced Cordelia's voice as she spoke, "My mother didn't deserve her crown."

The Countess took in the passionate creature before her,

"Do you think you deserve to be Supreme?"

The question was unexpected but Cordelia answered none the less,

"I don't know," her answer was honest for she didn't know if she deserved her title. "All I know is this power was given to me for a reason."

A long silence filled the air until The Countess leaned forward and took Cordelia's hand,

"I've known many Supremes in my time and one thing I can say for certain is that you do deserve to rule your coven. Never doubt that," she released the young Supreme's hand.

A bit shocked at the outwardly emotions The Countess expressed Cordelia wordlessly smiled her thanks to the blonde. Before anything else could be said the limo stopped and a moment later the driver opened the door for the pair. Cordelia led the way inside and the two were shown immediately to a private room at the back of the restaurant.

The room they were brought to was painted a deep red with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that illuminated the space in a low light. The Countess couldn't help but think the setting was somewhat romantic but she pushed the thought aside as she sat down.

A waiter immediately entered the room,

"May I start either of you off with a drink?" the man asked.

Cordelia nodded,

"I would like a Royal Dauphine."

A smile peaked at the corner of The Countess's lips,

"I'll take the same."

The waiter left to place their orders. Cordelia noticed how The Countess's gaze never left her which made The Supreme slightly fidget in her seat.

"Relax, my dear, I'm not going to attack you," The Countess stated seeing her tense up under her gaze.

"I'm sorry. You just always seem like you're looking for your next prey," Cordelia confessed.

"That's because I am," she arched an eyebrow, "but don't worry I'm not going to try and sink my teeth into you." The Countess saw the woman relax slightly.

"So you do hunt humans?" Cordelia asked though she already knew the answer.

"Of course. I was designed to kill and that's exactly what I do," she said with an even tone. "Does that bother you?"

"Truthfully," she paused. "Yes, it does. I don't like taking a life unless I absolutely have too." Being nothing like her mother she valued human life.

"When your main source of food is blood you don't really have a choice," The Countess leaned back in her chair. "But it may help you to know that I don't kill simply for pleasure, usually." The last statement made Cordelia grip the table a little tighter.

"You don't regret killing other people?" Cordelia was genuinely curious.

"I come from a very peculiar background. When I was human murder was not an uncommon occurrence so I guess I became somewhat desensitized." The Countess pulled out a cigarette and lightly tapped it against the table before putting it in her mouth. With a flick of her wrist Cordelia lit the end with her magic and the blonde just smiled. "So, are you appalled by me and my nature?"

The Supreme looked at the woman across from her contemplating an answer and leaned forward,

"Appalled, no, but I will say I don't understand your nature," she paused, "or you for that matter."

The Countess leaned across holding her cigarette off to the side so the two were mere inches apart,

"My nature is easy to understand. I'm a predator and I kill it's as simple as that." They locked eyes,

"And as for you?"

"I guess you will have to find out for yourself," she sat back just as the waiter entered with their drinks.

After severing them the drinks Cordelia promptly told him to return in a few minutes to take their order. The Countess reached for her drink bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. She noticed the taste of bourbon first, which she highly approved of, then a hint of orange and vanilla as she swallowed the liquid.

"Do you like it?" Cordelia asked.

"I do," she said taking another sip. The Countess's eyes once again roamed over her new friend, "You are quite beautiful." The blunt statement caused Cordelia to blush slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Thank you," Cordelia broke eye contact as she spoke.

"You surprise me," The Countess said. "You are not like other Supreme's I've known."

"What do you mean," Cordelia asked.

"The other Supremes I've known were confident like you are but full of themselves even the ones who were great leaders but you, you're different. You do not hold yourself above the witch council or even your students but rather see everyone as equals. Supremes in the past have always seen themselves as above everyone else. But you hold yourself with this modesty that is truly mystifying."

The statement The Countess made left Cordelia speechless she was not expecting such a complement. A smile crept on the immortal blondes face seeing The Supreme trying to find her words.

"You are also full of surprises," Cordelia said after several moments. The Countess waited for her to continue, "At first you seem like this distance creature who is cold and unfeeling but you're not." Cordelia had peaked The Countess's interest noticing how she sat up a little straighter. "You are just selective on who you let see the real you."

"Oh, and who is the real me?" The Countess teased.

"Someone who is dangerous and extremely protective of the people she cares about," Cordelia smirked seeing The Countess looked away breaking her gaze. "You like people being scared of you, don't you?"

The blonde turned her head back to look at Cordelia,

"If people don't fear you then you have no control over them," she stated.

"Is that what you want, to control me?" Cordelia asked becoming serious.

"I did at first," she knew there was no point in lying. "My plan was to make nice with the new Supreme for my own advantage. I admit that," The Countess saw a change in Cordelia as she spoke. "I saw you only as an asset that was until I met you." Cordelia was not convinced but let The Countess continue, "You were so different than I had expected."

"Is that so?" Cordelia eyed her.

"Yes," The Countess took a long drag from her cigarette, "You are a rare bird, a true leader, not some power hungry witch who only cares for herself. You are someone who can see past a person like me."

What the blonde said was again not what was expected by The Supreme. Cordelia could not make heads or tails about the woman sitting across from her. The Countess's confession made the woman only that much harder to figure out seeing as she truly meant what she had just said.

"I want to trust you, Countess, I do," she said but being who she was it was hard for her to do so.

"But you don't?"

"No, I don't," The Supreme answered.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to show you that you can."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of dinner was not nearly as tense both women diverted any touchy subjects wanting to avoid heated discussions. After they had finished the limo promptly returned the pair back to the academy and Cordelia politely excused herself to her room.

The Supreme needed to be by herself in fear of what might happen if she remained alone with The Countess. So she parted ways with the blonde soon after entering the house but the witch should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Not fifteen minutes after entering her bedroom Cordelia heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it was Cordelia crossed her room and opened the door.

"Tell me 'Delia," The Countess walked past Cordelia and entered the room, "why do you seem to be so eager to get away from me?" The Countess turned placing one hand on her hip.

"I don't want to get away from you, Countess," The Supreme lied trying to keep her face neutral.

"I don't believe you," the blonde sat down on Cordelia's bed and placed both hands behind her so she could lean back. "I think you, my dear Supreme, are afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you, Countess," Cordelia took a stronger stance asserting herself.

"You miss understand. I don't think you are afraid of me," she paused, "I think you're afraid of being alone with me." A smile spread on her face, "Tell me I'm wrong."

'Delia glared at the woman,

"You always assume you are right. That is your downfall." The Supreme turned angrily toward the door, "Now, if you will please leave my room." Cordelia turned before she got to the door to find The Countess standing directly behind her,

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The blonde asked as she pushed the younger woman against the door pressing her body against The Supreme. Cordelia closed her eyes at the contact and let out a surprised gasp. The Countess placed her hands on 'Delia's hips running her fingers over them. The Countess watched as The Supreme rocked her core slightly into her and she couldn't help but smile. Knowing she was in control The Countess leaned forward and nuzzled Cordelia's neck inhaling her sent. "You smell good enough to eat," the blonde teased.

Cordelia exposed her neck so The Countess could continue exploring new territory feeling her place soft kisses on her throat and along her cheek bone. To her dismay the blonde stopped before reaching her lips. 'Delia opened her eyes immediately meeting The Countess's gaze which was laced with lust. The blonde leaned forward and grazed her lips over The Supremes not letting Cordelia fully kiss her. A disappointed moan escaped 'Delia's mouth,

"I thought you said you wanted me to leave," The Countess placed her left hand on The Supreme's ass and squeezed gently.

"I… lied," Cordelia whispered wanting to feel more of the beautiful creature's touch on her skin.

"Well then," The Countess nibbled on 'Delia's ear, "it looks like you're going to have to wait a little longer."

Before Cordelia could reply she felt herself get released from the blondes grasp and when she looked up The Countess was no longer there. Cordelia looked around the room but The Countess was gone leaving her breathless against the door.

The next morning Cordelia made her way to the kitchen where she found The Countess sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Seeing 'Delia enter the blonde put down her paper and watch the young Supreme cross the room,

"Sleep well?" The Countess asked placing a hand on the table.

The Supreme shot her an annoyed look over her shoulder without answering.

"Oh, come now don't be angry. I was just having a little fun," the blonde said with a dramatic flick of her hand.

"Well, it wasn't fun for me," Cordelia said as she reached for a coffee cup on the counter.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," The Countess stated.

"Yes, until you left me there like an idiot," The Supreme shot back while pouring her coffee.

"You were the one who ran away to your room because you couldn't face your feelings. I was just showing you I felt the same. And," The Countess rose, "unlike you I acted upon them, which you never would have."

"I may have," Cordelia said unconvincingly.

"Right," The Countess laughed as she made her way toward The Supreme.

Cordelia held out her hand not letting The Countess in her space,

"I don't think so." The Countess tried to move her hand out of the way to get closer but was pushed back by an invisible force causing her to stumble slightly. Cordelia looked at her smugly showing force, "You forget who you are dealing with."

"Oh, I think not." The Countess was not blind to the power that lay before her, "I know just how powerful you are, my dear." Not wanting to force Cordelia to show her strength the blonde kept her distance. So it was a surprise when Cordelia stepped forward and closed the space between them stopping mere inches from her face.

"Is that so?" The Supreme moved slightly forward almost close enough to kiss. The Countess tilted her head forward in an attempt to capture 'Delia's lips but the young Supreme avoided the movement and moved past her. The blonde let out a frustrated huff. "Now, you know how it feels," Cordelia said with a sly wink.

"It seems we both can play games," The Countess said turning on her heels.

"I think we have both proven that," Cordelia stated sitting down at the table. "So, why don't we stop with the games?" The Supreme looked at her seriously.

Before she could answer five young witches walked into the kitchen stopping in their tracks upon seeing The Countess.

"Hello, little ones," The blonde said pleasantly as she passed by them to sit across from The Supreme. None of the young girls spoke as they cautiously went about making their breakfast. "A little timid aren't they?"

"Just give them time. They'll come around," The Supreme looked at her teasingly, "I did." The Countess just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Countess watched silently as Cordelia taught her students and it amazed the blonde how much admiration the young witches showed for their Supreme. In all her years no one had ever shown The Countess the amount of respect that Cordelia had earned in just the several months she had been Supreme. Though Cordelia not only earned her respect, she commanded it. Every movement 'Delia made was subtle yet demanding and it was absolutely captivating. Never before had The Countess meet a creature quite like the one that stood before her she was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Though her fascination was not purely sexual it also came from a deep respect for the young Supreme; a respect that not many people have ever earned.

Since their brief sexual encounter almost two weeks prior 'Delia had kept The Countess at arm's length. Though they did spend almost every night in each other's company The Supreme made no advances toward the blonde. If Cordelia would have been anyone else The Countess would have tried to seduce her by now but Cordelia wasn't like everyone else she wasn't some play-thing. So the blonde let The Supreme move at her own pace as slow and torturing as it may be for The Countess.

From across the room she felt The Countess's eye follow her as she moved about teaching her students. Cordelia had figured out very quickly that the blonde was the type of person who was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted. She also knew that what The Countess wanted was her but Cordelia would not be the blonde's toy. At first 'Delia thought all she wanted was her sex but the longer the beauty stayed with the coven the more she realized it was something more.

The pair spent every evening together sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence with one another. Cordelia knew the blonde was waiting for her to make the next move and frankly The Supreme was surprised The Countess hadn't tried to seduce her again. 'Delia knew the blonde was keeping her desire in control and in all honesty so was The Supreme. Never before had Cordelia longed for someone else just looking at the blonde made her wet but she held herself back. 'Delia knew The Countess's world was utterly consuming and she feared that entering her world would send her down a dark path. It was this fear that held Cordelia back but with each passing day that fear slowly left her mind as her desire for the blonde began to overshadow her doubts.

'Delia lay across the couch in the parlor her eyes closed while she leaned her head against a pillow. The Supreme must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes The Countess was sitting next to her gently running a hand across her cheek,

"I didn't mean to wake you, little dove," The Countess placed her hand on the opposite side of Cordelia and leaned closer.

"It's alright," Cordelia felt her heart jump at being so near the blonde. She sat up catching The Countess's hazel gaze.

"Why does your heart beat so fast?" The Countess asked placing her hand over 'Delia's chest. 'Delia let the blonde's hand roam along her throat and through her hair taking in a deep breath at the contact. Usually the Supreme would not allow the contact but being so close to The Countess once again dulled her defenses. Seeing Cordelia respond to her touch made The Countess smile it pleased her to know she cause The Supreme to let down her walls. She knew she was pushing her luck so the Countess made no further advancements.

Feeling the blondes touch on her skin made Delia no longer wanted to hold back. Being bold she leaned forward and softly whispered,

"Kiss me."

"Anything you want, Little Dove," The Countess said placing her hand on Delia's face to draw her closer before capturing The Supreme's lips with her own.

The Supreme placed her hand over The Countess's other hand interlocking their fingers and pulled the blonde closer. In all her life Cordelia had never been kissed with such passion it was as if The Countess was completely surrendering herself to her.

The kiss was gentle but firm as 'Delia pressed herself against The Countess which made the blonde smile inwardly. Kissing the woman before her was like pure fire running through her immortal veins and she knew she would never be able to get enough.

The need for a breath caused the pair to break their kiss,

"God, I've never wanted someone so much," Cordelia said resting her forehead against The Countess's.

'Neither have I," the blonde stated catching her breath.

Delia wanted The Countess to take her right there. The Supreme wanted to feel the blonde's weight on top of her and feel her bare skin on her own. A million reason filled Delia's mind as to why she should give herself over to the woman before her but still one stopped her.

The Countess watched as Cordelia leaned away from her. She could tell Cordelia was having an internal battle with herself,

"Why do you pull away, Little Dove?" The Countess reached out and grazed the back of her hand across Delia's cheek.

The Supreme slowly lifted her eyes to meet The Countess's,

"Because you have this pull on me, Countess. A pull that may cause me to lose the balance I have created for myself." The Countess remained quite letting her continue, "I can not lose myself in the darkness like my mother. I won't let myself be pulled into it."

The Countess straightened,

"You're afraid I will draw you into the darkness," she stated.

"Yes."

"Oh, Little Dove. I do not want to draw you into darkness. I just want you." The Countess looked away not able to hold eye contact any longer.

Cordelia reached out a soft hand placing it under The Countess's chin to force the blonde to look at her. Looking into the blondes eyes Delia knew what she said was not a lie. Wanting to comfort the blonde she pulled her closer so their lips were almost touching,

"I believe you." Delia kissed The Countess then pulled away slightly, "Take me up stairs."


	6. Chapter 6

Never before had someone touched 'Delia the way she was being touched by The Countess. The blonde left trails of fire across her body as her hand grazed over her bare abdomen as she lay on top of her. She let The Countess have complete control allowing her to remove her clothing and tease her as she removed her own. They now lay on 'Delia's bed with only their underwear as a final barrier separating total skin to skin contact.

Cordelia noticed how The Countess's eyes never left her person they roamed over her body as if memorizing every exposed detail. Her heart raced when The Countess placed a soft hand on her breast and squeezed gently causing 'Delia to close her eyes and arch her back. Wanting to press closer to the Supreme beneath her she nudged Cordelia's legs apart and settles between them gently rocking her hips to cause friction.

The Countess was physically much stronger than the woman bellow her and it took all she had in her not to rip off their remaining clothes and fuck her roughly. As much as she wanted that she didn't want their first encounter to be simple carnal lust The Countess wanted it to be filled with passion and gentle caresses. In the past she had never cared for such things but 'Delia she was special; she was hers. The Countess watched with joy at Cordelia as she reacted to every touch and kiss placed upon her body. She brought her lips to The Supreme's neck and could feel her pulse quicken and her blood rush through her body which spiked the blondes passion.

Feeling she had teased the young woman enough she slowly and without breaking eye contact removed Cordelia's lace underwear throwing them to the side before removing her own. She settled back between 'Delia's legs letting their cores meet as she rocked her hips. Cordelia let out a gasp closing her eyes and unconsciously bucked her hips up into The Countess.

The sensation the blonde was creating was overpowering and the way she never broke eye contact built her on coming orgasm even faster. Cordelia reached up placing her hand on The Countess's face and lovingly drew her closer and captured her lips. As their tongues danced across one another her orgasm hit causing her to break their kiss and cry out in passion.

The Countess kept rocking her hips feeling her release close behind as she pressed herself closer to Cordelia gripping her tightly as she came hard on top of the Supreme. After several seconds of stillness The Countess lifted her head to kiss her lover softly before moving to lie beside her.

"Countess," 'Delia contently sighed.

"Elizabeth," she stated, "that's my name."

The Supreme turned on her side to face the blonde,

"Elizabeth."


	7. Chapter 7

The Countess had been gone for several weeks going back to her home in California. Never before had Cordelia longed for someone as much as she did the blonde. She missed her steady heartbeat against her own in the middle of the night as they slept entangled in one anthers embrace. The Supreme had not meant to fall for Elizabeth so hard but it seemed she had no choice in the matter her heart had long since surrendered to The Countess. Cordelia's fear was that Elizabeth was not as in love with her as she was with her. Even though the blonde had opened up to her The Countess still kept somewhat of a distance between them.

Cordelia knew that whatever The Countess was feeling for her was something that the blonde had not felt for a very long time. She also knew that these feelings scared Elizabeth and every second she spent apart from her made 'Delia fear she might not come back.

In her elegant suite on the top floor of her hotel The Countess paced her floor. She hadn't slept in days and though her body was tired her mind would not let her sleep. Thoughts of Cordelia made it impossible for her to remain still. Though she did not want to admit it The Supreme made her happier than she has ever been including a time when she was with the man she had lost forever. Even with him Elizabeth felt as though she was giving up part of herself but with 'Delia she felt like she didn't have to, she felt accepted.

A life with her new lover however did mean a life away from The Cortez. But as she looked around that thought surprisingly did not scare her. The Countess had used this hotel for a shield from the outside world for almost a hundred years maybe it was time for her to step out into the light and away from The Cortez. This place was not meant for the living; it never was.

"What's the matter with you?" a morbid voice echoed around her.

"We would all be happier if you minded your own business, Sally," The Countess responded turning slowly to face the tear stained ghost.

"But you know how much I love to meddle into everyone's life. What else is there to do around this place," she said lighting a cigarette.

"Go away," the blonde brushed past Sally making her way to the bar.

"Oh, come on, throw a girl a bone I know something's up," Sally eyed her as she blew smoke from her lips.

"If you were alive I'd have killed you by now," the blonde hissed while pouring a drink.

"Lucky for me I'm already dead," she moved closer, "I've known you for a long time I can tell when something is bothering you." The Countess shot her a look. "If you think I'm going to turn around and tell March let me reassure you, I'm not. I hate that man as much as you do."

"Trust me, your level of hatred is nowhere near my own," she said before downing her drink. She turned to face the ghost debating for several moments whether to continue the conversation. Sally waited patiently until The Countess decided to speak, "If you were still alive and knew the secret of this place would you still be in this hotel?"

Sally moved to sit on the arm of the couch across from The Countess,

"Not a chance in hell."

The driver opened the door and Cordelia exited the black Lincoln. Her meeting with the government hadn't gone as bad as she had expected. Ever since coming forth to the public about the existence of witches she had frequent meeting with the local and national government to continually reassure them that her coven was not to be feared. It was an exhausting task for many feared their kind. This particular meeting had lasted longer than hoped but ended without too much hostility which was better than last time. It had been a very long day and she hoped she was not needed by the council so she could get some much needed rest.

Her stiletto heels clicked off the floor as she walked through the door of her academy. Kyle entered from another room his blonde hair hanging loosely from his face,

"Hello," he grinned.

"Hello, Kyle," she smiled. "Did the council called a meeting tonight?"

"No, but," he paused looking down, "The Countess. She's here."

Cordelia's heart skipped a beat at Kyle's words,

"Where is she?" 'Delia tried to keep her voice even.

"She is waiting for you in the parlor," he said softly and quietly made his way into another room.

Upon entering the room The Countess rose from her seat to face her. She looked fierce in her white dress that shimmered slightly in the lamplight. As always the dress was cut low in the front exposing alabaster skin. The blonde's hair fell in soft curls around her face making her look like she walked off the set of a Fred Astaire film. Her eye's seemed to shine almost silver as she looked upon The Supreme.

"I missed you," the immortal woman whispered before moving at an inhuman pace to stand in front of The Supreme. It always surprised Cordelia at how fast Elizabeth could move. The blonde placed one hand on Cordelia's hip pressing herself against the young supreme.

"I was afraid you might not come back," Cordelia said looking away from the blonde. A gentle hand on her face drew her gaze back to The Countess.

"I'm sorry I was away for such a long time," she paused, "It has been such a long time since I have felt something for another person. I needed time." What Elizabeth said was true she had needed time but what Sally had said made her realize where she wanted to be. It had taken her a very long time but she now understood that hotel was poison and she was willfully letting it seep into her veins but not anymore. She would not let the past keep her from having a future.

"Will you be leaving again?" Cordelia timidly asked fearing the answer.

"No. I am here to stay if that is also what you wish," for the first time in decades the blonde feared rejection and it caused her heart to race.

"Yes, more than anything I want you to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I decided to give this story a part 2. Please let me know what you think and suggestions you guys may have. XOXO**

 **Part Two**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this they were not supposed to die. They were supposed to bring a new order into the world. They were supposed to be given everlasting life…

Bodies lay strung across the clearing each one with their chest cavities torn open exposed to the world. Blood soaked the ground surrounding the alter and spattered across the flat pagan stone at its center. They had been fools, all of them, thinking he would let them live. But ignorance led them all to their deaths.

Steam rose from the ground in the early morning sun as life should be stirring in the surrounding forest but nothing could be heard. Birds were not chirping even the wind was still. The only thing in that clearing was death and even the animals knew to avoid the evil that was now standing in that clearing.

He had waited so long for this moment but the ritual was still it completed. He was still vulnerable for his powers were not fully restored. To fully retain them he needed to do one final task. He needed to find her…

 **Salem, 1692**

Never before had her coven fought such a strong enemy. The power he possessed was far beyond even her own. Because of this many of her fellow sisters had fallen and much attention was being drawn to witchcraft. Luckily the members of the town had no idea what a real witch looked like and because of this fourteen innocent women had been burned alive due to ignorance and fear. But none of that mattered now because if he was not stopped they would all be doomed. She was the only one who could face him head on the only witch powerful enough to stand a chance. It would take every ounce of energy The Supreme had to put an end to this demon and she was willing to go as far as it takes.

Her coven formed a circle around her drawing strength from the surrounding elements to amplify their Supreme's powers. They had a plan, if their Supreme could just disable the demon long enough for the rest of the coven to complete the spell they could banish him back to hell. It was a long shot but it was the only plan they had.

A harsh wind blew through the clearing snuffing out the torch light that lit up the darkness. He was here.

The Supreme caught sight of burning red eyes and her blood ran cold as he emerged from the forest. The average person would not be able to see past his glamour spell which made him appear as a normal man but the witches saw past this. They could see the demon behind the mask.

The chanting stopped and the coven turned to face their enemy.

Never one to wait the demon made the first move and sent a petite blonde witch flying across the clearing stopped only by her impact with a large tree that killed her instantly. Two witches charged angrily at the red eyed demon who simply used his powers to snap each of their necks like twigs before they could even take three steps.

The Supreme knew her sisters stood no chance against this creature so she reached out her magic and threw the demon away from her fellow witches. She reached out her mind into the demons not letting him recover from the blow he was just dealt. His mind was like a steal trap but she fought him with all of her strength. Blood began to run from her nose but she ignored it and continued to fight.

"Now," she said.

Her coven began to chant a spell. The torches that surrounded the area roared back to life shooting their flames high in the air. The demon struggled to expel the supreme from his mind. He sank to the ground blood dripping from his eyes as he struggled against the head witch. She was extremely powerful but he knew she could not fight him forever as they internally fought one another with their magic. Her fight was impressive but the demon felt her falter and knew he would win this fight.

The Supreme knew her powers were waning but she did not give up she had to give her coven as much time as possible.

The demons screams of struggle rang out into the night as he fought his enemy. He could feel her power fading and forced his power out like tentacles to wrap around his enemies mind until it was completely encased. She was now completely at his mercy as the supreme fell to her knees.

"It's over, witch," he stood and crossed the distance between them to strike the final blow. He opened his hand to summon a fireball but one did not form. He looked around and realized with horror it was too late, the witches had completed their spell.

Fire from the surrounding torches shot out into the night sky rising fifty feet into the air. The ribbons of fire then began encircling the demon where he stood. He tried to escape but the fire gave him nowhere to go.

"This is not the end…." His screams filled the night air as the heat from the flames began to melt the flesh from the demons body as if it were candle wax. The intense heat left nothing of the demon even his bones turned to ash as the flames dissipated leaving nothing but silence in the clearing.

With the demon gone all attention was now on their supreme who lay motionless in a fellow witches arms. She was almost depleted of her powers and she knew the end was near. Before the Supreme could speak the sound of angry voices echoed from the distance. A mod was coming for them.

"We, we must leave Salem," their supreme whispered. Nodding in agreement the witches picked up their supreme and swiftly left the clearing.

As her coven quickly packed for their travels The Supreme knew her life force was rapidly fading and she would not be able to lead them to a new land. She called out to her witches who stopped what they were doing and drew near.

"I cannot lead you to a new safe haven nor can I protect you any longer for I am too weak." The witches looked down in sorrow at their Supreme. "I must let a new supreme rise," she paused reaching over to grasp a knife that lay next to her. Every member of the coven knew the sacrifice their Supreme was about to make as she brought the sharp object to her wrist, "Whoever the new Supreme may be, protect our coven."

 **Present Day**

Cordelia woke with a start. Her dream had been so vivid as if she really had been there to witness the event. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Little Dove, are you alright?" said the gentle voice off the half-naked Countess lying next to her.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream."


	9. Chapter 9

Her dream from the following night kept playing through 'Delia's mind it had all seemed so real to her as if she had actually lived through the experience. She kept seeing that man disintegrating into a pile of ash in her mind. The Supreme could even remember the smell of burnt flesh. These images had kept her distracted all day making it hard to focus. Because of this Cordelia had closed herself in her study to calm her mind a task she was failing tremendously at.

The Supreme look around her office taking in the bright colors that danced off of her antique lamp as sunlight shone through the multi-colored glass. The last six month had been nothing but smooth sailing as far as she was concerned. Society seemed to finally start to accept her kind though there was still some who feared their abilities but it was nothing she was concerned about. Her academy was finally a safe haven for witches. For so long she had lived in fear she almost forgot how it felt not to be looking over her shoulder every second. Closing her eyes she let the reassuring feeling of her environment settle her nerves.

A slight wind blew across the room and a smile crossed 'Delia's face,

"Hello lover," The Supreme whispered her eyes still closed. The weight of her blonde girlfriend gently fell into Cordelia's lap. It wasn't until 'Delia felt The Countess run her fingers through her hair that she opened her eyes. The striking blonde shifted in The Supreme's lap her hazel eyes never leaving 'Delia's. The Countess was dressed in a fitting pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that had a low descending V-neck in the front. As always she was a sight to behold.

Now, The Countess was possessive by nature and she couldn't help but feel Cordelia belonged to her. Not in the sense of an object as she had felt about former lovers but as though they were made for each other that their souls were connected somehow. It was this sense of belonging to each other that made their love for one another run deep.

Love was a rather new concept for the immortal blonde. She had once thought she knew love a long time ago but truly knowing it now made her realize that she had just been awestruck. The beauty in front of her was the person she had been waiting so long for. Looking back The Countess regretted all of those year she spent trying to recreate someone who she never truly loved. Those years seemed so wasted to her now.

Leaning forward she place a loving kiss on 'Delia's mouth. In a playful mood Cordelia nipped at The Countess's exposed shoulder but not hard enough to leave a mark,

"Kiss me," 'Delia whispered.

A smile formed on the blonde's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the witch before placing her lips on The Supremes. Their tongues immediately found one another's as they deepened the embrace. Before ending the kiss The Countess took 'Delia's lower lip between her teeth biting it softly before releasing it. Wanting more contact Elizabeth moved to straddle the woman beneath her. Again The Countess kissed the blonde this type rocking her hips against her lover as 'Delia's hands found their way to her ass.

Cordelia squeezed her hands groping her partner as if they were teenagers. The Supreme was utterly devoted to the woman on top of her and she wondered how she had lived so long without this kind of passion in her life. It was completely consuming. Though it was a little frightening at times for she had never been a jealous person in the past but she found herself being so when it came to The Countess. But she was always reassured in the end because she knew Elizabeth was hers and hers alone. That being said the pair found themselves from time to time bringing someone else into their bedroom to share an evening but it was always someone they both agreed upon and never by themselves. The two found pleasure in telling the world they belonged to one another and that no one else could have either of their hearts. It seemed that love suited them both extremely well.

In the past The Countess never liked for her partners to see others but allowed herself to lie with as many people as she wanted. This changed when she met 'Delia unless they both slept with someone at the same time she had no interest in seeing anyone else.

A knock at the door reluctantly broke the pairs embrace. Elizabeth groaned slightly and moved so she was no longer straddling the blonde but still remained in her lap. Moving her head so she could see the door The Supreme called out for the person to come in. Zoe entered the room. She nervously glanced away from the pair upon seeing The Countess in The Supremes lap.

"Yes, Zoe," Cordelia said politely.

"There is some news I thought you'd like to be aware of." Cordelia liked to be informed of any situation that may be related to witchcraft.

"Yes," she encouraged Zoe to continue.

"There was an incident on the outskirts of Salem."

Zoe's statement immediately caught the attention of The Supreme who gently tapped Elizabeth's hips to beckon her to remove herself from her lap. Before moving Elizabeth placed a butterfly kiss on 'Delia's cheek and moved to the couch near the window of the study.

"What news?" 'Delia asked as she leaned forward toward Zoe.

"Fifteen people were found killed this morning in the woods on the outside of Salem. They all seemed to be part of some kind of cult," she paused for a second then continued. "They were all found with their chest ripped open and their hearts missing."

The Countess crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch looking at her partner with interest seeing the seriousness on her face.

'Delia's heart quicken it couldn't just be a coincidence that she had a dream about being in the woods near Salem the night before.

"Was anything mentioned about the people being found near an altar or a pagan stone?" A look of slight shock crossed Zoe's face before she answered,

"Yes. How did you…" but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Thank you, Zoe. You may leave," 'Delia placed a hand on her forehead as Zoe left the room. The Countess waited for Zoe to close the door behind her to speak,

"How did you know that," The Countess asked as she leaned forward watching the expression on 'Delia's face. The Supreme turned her head and looked at the Blonde who was studying her intensely.

"I had a dream last night about Salem," 'Delia explained.

"Was it about the people found dead?" the blonde asked.

"No, my dream wasn't about cult members. It was about witches, our ancestors from Salem. My dream took place in the 1600's but I think it was in the same place as where those people were found murdered." She replayed the dream in her mind. "It can't just be a coincidence that I had a dream about this place and the next day fifteen people end up dead in the exact same location." A sense of dread washed over The Supreme though she was unsure why.

"What exactly happened in this dream?" The Countess concern grew seeing the fear in her lovers face.

"The witches were in a clearing with an altar and they were waiting for him to come," she stared past Elizabeth as she recalled the memory.

"Waiting for who to come?" Cordelia looked her in the eyes.

"The demon," she saw the look of fear glance across The Countess's face. "They were trying to banish him back to hell."

The Countess knew that demons were no laughing matter they were viscous and powerful beings that fed on violence and fear.

"What demon?"

"I don't know they never said his name," Cordelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "The Supreme of that time was barely able to hold him back long enough for her coven to finish the spell that banished him." A sad look crossed her face, "It cost her, her life."

A pang of fear shot like a bullet through Elizabeth's heart hearing those words.

"What do you think it all means," she asked. Taking in a deep breath 'Delia answered,

"That the demon in my dream was somehow brought back by these cult members…and that I have to stop him." Silence filled the room for several moments before The Countess spoke,

"Demons are extremely dangerous especially if you don't know who or what you are dealing with." These creatures were not unfamiliar to The Countess.

"You know about demons?" 'Delia questioned. 'Delia knew enough about them to protect herself from one. Her mother had taught her several potent banishing spells but she knew nothing of their origins or about summoning them.

"Yes. There is one who lurks the halls of The Cortez. Nasty creature." A slight shiver crept down the spine of the stoic blonde. "He was summoned by a despicable man named James March," Elizabeth had yet to reveal all of her past to 'Delia which included her being married Mr. March. "He used the dark energy of The Hotel to somehow summon an addiction demon to keep the other ghosts in line. He would force others trapped in the hotel to do his bidding knowing if they didn't comply he would release his demon upon them."

Needing the comfort of her partner Cordelia got up and sat next to The Countess taking her hand,

"This demon how powerful is it?"

"He was no threat to me only the ghosts that roamed the hotel. I'd say a lower level demon," The Countess recalled its faceless features and rubbery body and she inwardly cringed. At that statement 'Delia knew she could handle this addiction demon her partner spoke of.

"Whoever was brought back this morning is not a low level demon," her eyes fell to the floor knowing her banishing spells were nowhere near powerful enough for this new threat. Wanting to reassure her lover The Countess reaches out and stroked 'Delia's cheek. 'Delia leaned into the touch.

"If I am going to defeat whatever this thing is I need to learn as much as I can," she paused and looked at the blonde. "I need to speak with this March. He somehow managed to summon a demon and I need to know how."

The Countess immediately removed her hand from touching the blonde and sat up in a defensive manner,

"No!" her words came out harshly. "You cannot go to The Cortez. You have no idea what kind of evil lives there." The Countess had never been so hostile towards Cordelia before but she could not allow her to set foot in that hotel.

"I need to find out what this March knows. And I was not asking, Elizabeth," 'Delia glared back at The Countess. "I am going."

"'Delia listen to me. There is nothing there but death." The Countess would not admit it but The Supreme's safety was not the only reason she did not want her to go. There were so many of her secrets within the walls of The Cortez and she feared once there Cordelia may uncover them.

"This isn't a discussion. I am going," she was unwilling to waiver. The Countess knew this,

"He won't talk to you," she stated. "Not without me."

Cordelia looked curiously at the blonde,

"Why is that?" she could see the walls building around Elizabeth.

"He's a private man," not an untrue answer.

"But you know him? You can convince him to see me," Cordelia pressed.

"I will not help you. You need to stay as far away from that place as possible it's not safe. Take it from someone who lived there for almost a hundred years," she knew the dangers of that place and that if March found out she was her lover he would most certainly try and kill her.

"Then if you won't help me I will do it myself," she stood. She moved towards the door but was stopped as The Countess appeared in front of her,

"I'm trying to protect you."

"And I am trying to protect my coven," with that she brushed past the immortal and left the room.

Elizabeth stood in the room knowing she would not change 'Delia's mind. She also knew that she would not let The Supreme go alone to The Cortez. When she left that place Elizabeth thought she would never have to set foot in it again but fate it seems had a different plan and as much as The Countess hated it she knew she had to go back.


	10. Chapter 10

A sudden chill ran through the ghosts of The Hotel Cortez one that stopped them all in their tracks. A power like none other had just entered their hotel…

Cordelia had spent most of her life in the shadow of her mother. The blonde knew she would never be as powerful as Fiona, she was The Supreme after all, but she knew there was another kind of power, knowledge. So in her time at the academy she read everything she could get her hands on about witchcraft. No one on this earth, not even Fiona when she was alive, knew more than Cordelia about magic. Her pursuit of knowledge had given Cordelia the tools to expand her powers to new depths when she was crowned queen of her coven. This in turn made her the deadliest Supreme in history. So when Cordelia Foxx put one foot into The Hotel Cortez every soul who resided in that hotel knew she a force to be reckoned with.

The moment Cordelia walked through the doors of The Cortez she could feel the darkness hidden within its walls. Sadness and pain seemed to crash down upon her in waves but she could not waiver. 'Delia could afford no distractions so she closed her mind to the outside world building mental barriers no one could break through to shield herself from the hostile environment.

"Welcome to The Cortez," The Countess spoke over 'Delia's right shoulder.

As they walked through lobby 'Delia took in her surroundings. The interior of the hotel was sheik yet somehow felt outdated. In its heyday this place was probably a marvel but failed renovations kept it from being so now. The hotel seemed as though it was stuck in a time long since passed. Seeing The Cortez with her own eyes Cordelia could now see why Elizabeth had remained here for so long. Much like The Countess this place remained unchanged, frozen in time.

As the pair passed the front desk to their left an older woman who was not a ghost but also not exactly human came into view and stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing them. The Countess paid no mind to the shocked woman and proceeded to lead 'Delia to the elevator that opened with a ding as they approached. As they entered Elizabeth pressed the button to the penthouse suite at the top level of the building.

"That woman is one of your kind isn't she," Cordelia stated glancing at her partner.

"Yes," The Countess replied sharply. Tension was high between the pair. The Countess had barely spoken to Cordelia since she decided that she needed to come to The Cortez. The blonde was livid that 'Delia would not heed her warnings and stay away from the hotel. This place had some sort of hold on The Countess that she never could explain and when the blonde left she had vowed to never come back. A vow she now was breaking.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The Countess stepped out taking a left down a short hallway before opening a pair of black double doors that led directly in the penthouse. The room was far more modern than the rest of the building with its brightly lit signs and impressionistic artwork that covered the walls. Two neon signs immediately caught The Supreme's attention especially the pink one which read _Why Aren't We Having Sex Right Now._ 'Delia laughed inwardly;Elizabeth was never one for being subtle. In the center of the room were two black couches that each faced towards one another. A cocktail bar was set up bellow the center of the stair archway that led into the bedroom.

Nothing in the room seemed to have been touched in a while. She could also tell that Elizabeth left in a rush because there were a few things scattered about on the floor as if someone was packing in a hurry. In front of her The Countess stopped by her record player and ran her hand over it softly. 'Delia could tell that Elizabeth had missed this place though she knew she was trying her best not to show it. Not lingering Elizabeth removed her hand from the machine and proceeded up the stairs to the bedroom.

The room was mainly opened space with only a round bed that was pressed up against the back wall. Elizabeth glanced at the perfectly made bed,

"Looks like Mrs. Evers has been here," Cordelia heard The Countess say as she threw her bags by the bed and then made her way to the bathroom. Placing her bags next to Elizabeth's she turned and left the room. The pair had hardly spoken over the last several days and Cordelia knew that The Countess would rather not be in the same room with her at the moment. She understood why Elizabeth was so upset. From what she could now see this place was like poison that seeps into your veins and because of her The Countess found herself right back in the middle of its darkness. If she did not think this March had some vital information Cordelia never would have drug Elizabeth back to this place.

Behind her The Countess closed the doors to the bedroom as 'Delia made her way down the stairs. Not wanting to start a fight she ignored the blatant jester to keep her distance and sat down on the couch nearest the door. She leaned back into its leather material and closed her eyes. The energy from the hotel hummed around her in small vibrations. In the mix of auras around her she felt something familiar an essence similar to her own. It called to her in silent whispers.

'Delia's eyes flew open. This echo of a presence called to her in a way that forced her to listen. She somehow knew this aura that called to her.

Not feeling threatened Cordelia stood and moved toward the elevator following the shadow of a presence. Energy buzzed around her in harsh waves as she descended still unable to shake the feeling she knew this aura. Her thoughts got interrupted when the doors opened to the 5th floor which she hadn't pressed. Cautiously Delia stepped out onto the red carpet and was immediately met with the sense of death clinging to the air around her. Ignoring her baser instinct to turn around and run she allowed herself to be guided down the hallway until she felt the need to stop outside of room 54. Her hand hovered over the handle for a split second before she turned the knob and entered.

A vision slammed into her the moment she crossed the threshold. It was only in pieces at first.

In her vision she saw her beloved Queenie and her heart sank. The Supreme had not heard any word from the sweet girl for several months and now she knew why. It came in flashes but she could see Queenie being attacked by someone who at the moment wasn't quite clear. At first the images were fuzzy as if looking through a foggy window but slowly things became unhindered. In the awful memory she saw Queenie bleeding to death on the bed while someone, a woman, was drinking her blood. Cordelia could now see the vision in perfect clarity as if it were happening right in front of her.

The assailant who murdered her precious Queenie was a beautiful woman. Her jet black hair that was afro styled made her look as if she belonged on a 70's movie set. But before she could see any more of the horrors from the past a hand grabbed 'Delia's arm. The surprise kicked in Cordelia's protective instinct as she sent out a burst of magic that threw the unknown individual flying across the room and into a nearby wall.

When Cordelia fully came out of her trace she turned registering the person lying on the ground,

"Elizabeth!" she raced over and helped the blonde to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." The Countess saw the confusion on her lovers face as she was pulled to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Though I don't appreciate being thrown across the room," the immortal shot back at the Supreme.

"You should know by now not to sneak up on a witch," 'Delia spat back.

"I didn't exactly sneak up on you, my dear. I made myself known very clearly. I have no idea how you didn't hear me," she said making a gesture at the empty room. She was going to say more but realized something was wrong. The look of pain was concealed behind Cordelia's eyes so she decided lashing out was not the best option at the moment. "We should go."

Nodding 'Delia stepped passed the blonde and proceeded back down the hall to the elevator without saying a word. The elevator ride was also silent as Delia was trying to process what she had just seen. Her worst fear had just been confirmed and knowing Queenie's fate broke The Supreme's heart.

The Elevator reached the top and the pair exited. As soon as they entered the living area Elizabeth turned stopping 'Delia in her tracks,

"What the hell were you doing on the 5th floor? I told you how dangerous this hotel was and you just decided to go wondering around?" The blonde's hazel eyes flashed with the anger she had suppressed in the elevator.

Not wanting to argue Cordelia turned her back trying not to show weakness as tears filled her eyes.

"She's dead." The Countess heard Cordelia say in a whisper, "Queenie, she's dead." Cordelia placed her face in her hands in despair. The Countess recalled the young witch who had been missing for quite some time. "Queenie was here. Her presence drew me to that room. That's why I left," she felt the blonde step close and place a soft hand on her back. "I saw it as if I were there when it happened," Cordelia said slowly turning to face the blonde who no longer showed any signs of anger only that of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, my love. I know you cared for her dearly," The Countess said trying to sooth her lover in a soft tone.

"She's gone," 'Delia whispered leaning into The Countess for support; tears fell from her face and Elizabeth reached out gently and brushed them away.

"Is her spirit still in the hotel?" The Countess asked. The Supreme took in a shaky breath,

"No, she moved on. Queenie had no unfinished business in this world." The Countess let out a small sigh of relief. Being trapped here was not a fate she wished for the witch,

"Good."

Knowing Queenie had passed into the afterlife gave Cordelia some sense of relief,

"I know who killed her." The Countess's heart quickened. She had hoped that seeing March would be the only concern she would have to worry about but now it seems she had another.

"Who?" Cordelia's face grew hard in anger,

"A woman," she paused, "and she was one of you. She killed Queenie for her blood," The Supreme watched the blonde clench her jaw,

"Ramona," The Countess replied now understanding why she had felt so powerful the last time the blonde had seen her.

"You know her?" Hatred flashed across 'Delia's face. Elizabeth knew lying would not be a good choice at the moment so she answered,

"Yes."

Power was coming off of Cordelia in almost visible waves and the hatred that blazed in her eyes terrified even Elizabeth,

"Tell me where is she?"


	11. Chapter 11

***SaintFabala this one is for you.***

It took all of her will power not to throw The Countess across the room; this time on purpose. How dare Elizabeth withhold information about the woman who killed her sister witch from her. 'Delia loved the witches in her coven as though they were her own family. Her desire to protect them ran deep with the young Supreme and knowing that a witch was killed under her protection made Cordelia feel as if she had failed her coven. It was her duty to keep each girl in her care safe a task which she seemed to have failed tremendously at. The thoughts of somehow preventing Queenie's death from happening ran threw her mind over and over again on an endless loop.

Finding out about the young witch's early demise made Cordelia see red and her rage was almost blinding. Her anger made the room around the two women shake forcing pictures to fall and objects to come crashing to the floor. Elizabeth took a tentative step backwards at the outward show of power by the blonde. She never had to go head on with a supreme before but seeing the rage in 'Delia's eyes made her think that her luck may have just run out. Not telling Cordelia the information she wanted may end up costing The Countess but she also knew that she could hold her own. Cordelia had never seen The Countess in a fight and she had no idea how deadly she actually was. Even though 'Delia was extremely powerful she did not have the backup she was accustomed to being away from her coven. Elizabeth had been on her own for a very long time and she knew how to go one on one with someone and win. Though The Countess did not want to harm the blonde she also knew the death of a fellow witch was clouding the mind of her lover and she may not care who she harmed at the moment. In her mind she was going over different situations on how to subdue the supreme if things escalated.

Unfortunately for The Supreme she did underestimate her lover for she had never truly seen the beauty in action. She had no idea the ruthlessness that lay just beneath the surface of the blonde's charming façade. The Countess never wanted to show her true nature to 'Delia in fear that she may come to fear her but in their current predicament she may have to do just that.

Cordelia closed the distance taking two steps forward her eyes glowing a molten gold in the dimly lit room. Not wanting to retreat Elizabeth stood her ground her own eyes turning blood red in preparation for a fight.

"'Delia, listen to me. You need to calm down," The Countess raised both of her hands to try and reiterate her statement. She had never known Cordelia to be so hot headed she knew Queenie's death had been a blow but to consider attacking her was out of character. Knowing that in fact this wasn't in Cordelia's nature made something dawn on The Countess. She remembered where exactly they were and what type of dark power this place could have over someone.

"This can go one of two ways," Cordelia spoke. "You tell me what I want to know when I ask or I'll force it out of you," her eyes flashed in hostility. Elizabeth knew she needed to make Cordelia register that the hotel had managed to advantage of her grief and was taking its hold on her.

"Cordelia, I know you are angry," The Countess used as even of a tone as she could portray given the situation. "But you don't want to this. Think about it, do you really want to attack me." Upon saying this Cordelia stopped considering what she had just heard. "The hotel, 'Delia, it's fueling your anger," Elizabeth took a slow step forward. "Don't let it take a hold of you," she reached out and took the Supreme's hand. "Fight it," she whispered.

What The Countess said echoed in her mind forcing herself to come back to somewhat of her senses. This wasn't her. She had considered attacking and even killing The Countess to get the information she wanted. That was not who she was. Now, somewhat back to herself Cordelia recognized she was not in complete control feeling the darkness that laid heavily on her mind fogging her thoughts. It had slowly crawled its way inside of her without her even detecting it but she could feel it now. The Countess had warned her of this place and the hold it could have on people but until now she hadn't listened. She now realized her mistake. Reeling in her power she focused her energy on the darkness inside of her. Probing the deepest caverns of her minds she drew out the darkness using her magic to expel it from her body.

A bright burst of light sent Elizabeth stumbling back a few steps before she caught her balance. In front of her Cordelia looked around now in control of herself. The Countess let out a sigh of relief,

"Little Dove, are you alright?" Elizabeth moved toward the witch and took her hand.

The Supreme could not believe she let the hotel affect her in such a way. By letting her guard down even for a moment Cordelia had learned her lesson the hard way. Looking up she made eye contact with the blonde,

"I'm so sorry. I-I should have heeded your warning about this place," she looked away. "This place is like nothing I've ever seen before. It had me wanting to kill you," she shook her head feeling like a fool.

The Countess knew the pull of this place and how it could sink its claws into even the most powerful of beings but she had never seen someone pull themselves out of its grip so fast. Hell, she had never seen someone pull themselves out of the trace that 'Delia was in. The hotel had been trying to test the young Supreme and now it knew she was not to be trifled with especially since she would have her guard up every moment she remained here.

"I have been here a long time and in all that time I have never seen someone snap themselves out of this place grip that fast before," The Countess knew how scared 'Delia was by her heartbeat which was pounding inside her chest. Wanting to comfort her she reached out and placed her hand over 'Delia's heart. Feeling The Countess's touch relaxed The Supreme. Over the last several days she had missed their close contact and the intimate touches they usually shared. She needed for the pair to call a truce at least until they left this hotel.

"No more fighting," Cordelia said pulling Elizabeth closer, "at least not until we are far from this hotel."

"No more fighting," Elizabeth agreed. "I'll be mad at you after we leave this place," the blonde teased placing her hands on 'Delia's hips and pressing her closer. Cordelia pushed blonde hair out of Elizabeth's face letting her hand rest on her cheek. The pair hovered their lips just out of reach from one another's until The Countess could take it no more and crashed her lips onto her lovers. Their kiss was passionate and greedy as their hand ran hurriedly over one another's body. But before the two could truly make up a third party's voice spoke from behind them,

"Well, aren't you two adorable?"

Pulling a part the pair turned to see who had just spoken. Cordelia took a defensive stance but The Countess didn't even flinch placing a casual hand on her hip before speaking,

"Will Drake. Still as resentful as ever I see."

The dark headed man shot her a hateful look. He was dressed in a designer suit and black leather shoes that glistened with shine,

"All my resentment is aimed directly at you, babe," he emphasized the last word.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game. Babe," The Countess said with a flick of her hand. "After all I'm not the one who killed you."

"Maybe not but you were planning on it," he moved to sit on the arm of the couch to his left.

"Yes, and I should have killed you in Paris like I originally planned. Now, I have to run into you every time I step foot in this place."

The hatred for one another was unmistakable,

"Better run while you still can sweetie," he looked at Cordelia, "she'll stab you in the back first chance she gets, literally."

Cordelia did not like petty comments. Moving past Elizabeth, Cordelia confronted the ghost,

"I don't need advice from you, Mr. Drake."

"Looks like you've got yourself a feisty one. Thought that wasn't your type. You usually like the complacent ones that follow you around like a puppy," he said smugly.

"You should know. You sure worshiped the ground I walked on," The Countess moved behind 'Delia putting her chin on the Supreme's shoulder.

"And it got me killed," he looked back at 'Delia, "Take it from me stay away from this crazy bitch." Unfortunately for Will Drake he had no idea who stood in his midst because if he did he would know insulting the people Cordelia Foxx cared about was a major mistake.

As soon as those words exited Will Drake's mouth a sudden pain that started in his chest and spiked outward spread throughout his body. The pain was absolutely blinding causing him to fall to the floor. He didn't understand what was happening nor how it was possible for someone to hurt a ghost after all he was dead. The agony lasted for several more moments before it vanished. Pulling himself off the floor in a rage he lunged at Cordelia but found himself unable to finish his assault for the fashion designer now found himself frozen mid leap. Panic set in when he tried to move but found himself unable to do so.

"Listen very closely, Will Drake," Cordelia moved until she was almost nose to nose with him. "If you ever insult The Countess in front of me again I assure you it will be the last thing you ever do. You have no idea who you are dealing with. And if you are thinking about attacking me when I let you go be warned it won't end well for you."

The fear in Will Drake's eye was more than apparent as Cordelia backed away moving next to Elizabeth. Pulling The Countess close she drew her in for a kiss as she released her hold on Mr. Drake.

Will Drake took her warning seriously now realizing the power that stood before him and left the two alone retreating to another part of the hotel.

Breaking their embrace The Countess looked at the now empty space where Will had been,

"Well, that is one way to get rid of an unwanted guest."

"Yes, it is," Cordelia agreed before slightly pulling away from Elizabeth.

"What is it?' The Countess asked seeing the seriousness in her eyes.

"You know I can't just let Queenie's murder go," Cordelia spoke honestly.

"I know. But 'Delia you have to understand it's who we are. We're killers. We survive off of the blood of others and as awful as it is Queenie was a casualty of Ramona's nature," The Countess paused. "And if I'm being honest Queenie could have just as easily been one of my victims if I would have seen her first. God knows I've killed more people than I can remember." The Countess was being brutally honest in hope Cordelia would not go off on some revenge spree against Ramona.

It was several moments before Cordelia responded. She had never fooled herself into believing The Countess was a pure soul she knew Elizabeth had been corrupted even before she was immortal. But even knowing her lust for the kill she still loved the blonde with all of her heart. The Countess had changed since falling for The Supreme she no longer hunted innocent prey but instead sought out murderers and other menace to society to feed on. Knowing the nature of her kind made her understand how easily it could have been Elizabeth who had taken Queenie's life,

"How can I just look past this?" tears started to form in her eyes but she suppressed them.

"I don't know, Little Dove, but I think if you get distracted from the real threat that looms over your coven right now a lot more lives will be lost." The words The Countess spoke were true and Cordelia knew it.

"I have to do what's best for my coven," she took in a deep breath, "and right now that's not going after Queenie's killer."


	12. Chapter 12

She wanted know more about this place and Cordelia knew she wasn't going to get much information out of The Countess. As much as she adored the blonde it frustrated The Supreme to no end that she kept so many secrets. Yes, she usually answered the questions 'Delia asked her but she was always vague and quickly moved onto another subject. The Supreme had a feeling she was also asking her lover the wrong questions but it was so hard to ask the right ones when you had no idea where to even start. Her past was vast having been alive for almost a hundred years and it was hard to know where to begin. Cordelia knew that The Countess had done terrible things and her dark history was something she tried to shield her from. She understood why Elizabeth wanted to keep her past a secret and for the most part 'Delia respected that but there were things she needed to know. Unfortunately stubbornness was also one of The Countess's leading qualities and she still would not give way to the truth. Time was of the essence so if The Countess would not give her answers she needed then The Supreme would have to find them on her own. That's why Cordelia took advantage of The Countess falling asleep and slipped down stairs to the one place she may find answers; The Blue Parrot.

Gossip always seemed to flow generously at bars so why should a haunted one be any different. 'Delia knew she didn't have long before Elizabeth woke so she needed be swift and get as much information as she could with her limited time.

The elevator to the second floor opened with a ding as Cordelia stepped out onto carpeted floor. The bar was abuzz with customers who turned slightly noticing the beauty that was making her way to the counter. The Cortez had become a destination spot for many people due to a well-known psychic who did several now famous specials on the hotel. Tons of tourists and thrill seekers flooded to the hotel when the episodes aired and business as they say seemed to be booming. Though after her last special the psychic refused to ever come back to the hotel never explaining why but 'Delia had a feeling she had a run in with the wrong ghost.

Cordelia made sure to distance herself slightly from the others guests by sitting at the end of the bar leaving a couple seats in between her and the nearest person. When she sat down a man in a sequin blue and gold gown greeted her though Cordelia could sense that this was only a man in appearance for her spirited shouted she was truly a woman.

"Hello, beautiful," she greeted with a smile. "What's your poison?" She drummed perfectly manicured nails across the bar waiting for her response. Upon looking at the woman in front of her the bartender knew that this was the powerful force that was felt earlier in the day.

"Bourbon," 'Delia replied. The Supreme looked directly into the bartender's eyes knowingly,

"Any particular brand?" she moved to grab a glass from underneath the counter.

"Best you got," the blonde said.

"E.H. Taylor it is," she nodded grabbing a bottle from the top shelf. The woman poured a generous amount of the golden liquid into the crystal glass before sliding it in front of Cordelia with a smile, "On the house, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Cordelia picked up the glass and took a sip. When she put the glass down the bartender reached across extending her hand,

"Liz Taylor. It's a pleasure."

Playing a long Cordelia shook Liz's hand,

"Cordelia Foxx. And the pleasure is all mine, Miss Taylor." She released her hand knowing full well Liz was a ghost. "Worked here long?"

"Yes, I have for quite some time actually. You know what they say time flies when…" before Liz could finish Cordelia cut her off,

"When you're dead," she said raising an eyebrow. "And don't try to deny it, dear; it won't do you any good."

Liz took in a sharp breath and placed both hands on the bar gripping it slightly,

"Oh, I wasn't," Liz said. "Though I am impressed you could tell the difference between them," she gestured toward the guests, "and us."

"Are you now? Shouldn't you be used to it. I thought the psychic that frequents this place so often has no problem identifying your kind?" 'Delia took another sip of her bourbon.

"Billie Dean Howard?" she flicked her wrist. "She could, yes, but she doesn't come around anymore."

"Why's that?" 'Delia asked curiously.

"The media attention she was giving the hotel is good for business but she was starting to pry a little too far. So, some of our long term residents made it clear she was no longer welcome here. Safe to say she won't be coming back," Liz stopped and tilted her head slightly.

"What?" 'Delia asked noticing Liz scanning over her.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of her. The two of you look very much alike," Liz said leaning forward, "though I can safely say you have nothing in common with one another."

"I'm almost positive we don't," Cordelia stated.

"Tell me, Mrs. Fox, why are you in this hotel. A powerful being such as yourself doesn't just end up in a place like The Cortez by coincidence." Cordelia smiled,

"I'm here for answers."

"What kind of answers," Liz questioned.

"First, I want to know the origin of this hotel and I'm not talking about the sugar coated version I can read on the internet. I want to know the real truth."

Liz nodded knowing withholding information was not in her best interest,

"Alright." So she started from the beginning. Liz told Cordelia about how March had come into riches in the 20's but was rejected by east coast society for being "new money" which eventually led him to California. Cordelia got the complete history lesson on The Cortez everything from how the hotel was a literal murder palace to the recent events of the 10 Commandments Killer. Her story was told in great detail but Cordelia noticed there was something Liz had seemed to purposely leave out of the story,

"That's quite a history this place has." Cordelia said evenly. "Though I do believe you left out something or should I say someone…"

"The Countess," Liz said before Cordelia could finish.

"Yes, actually."

"No," Liz pointed to the opposite end of the bar, "she's here."

"Shit," Cordelia could tell by the look on The Countess's face she was not happy. Before either of them could say another word Elizabeth was at 'Delia's side.

"Hello, Liz, talking about me are we?" The Countess said without looking at her having heard some of what Liz had told 'Delia.

"Not exactly," Liz said honestly trying to keep her voice even as The Countess looked sideways at her.

"Run along," she waved her away, "I need to have a little chat with Mrs. Foxx." Doing as she was told Liz quickly scurried off to tend to other guests.

"Still trying to keep secrets I see," Cordelia said shaking her head. The Countess showed no emotion having thrown up all her walls in an instinctive defensive tactic.

"My secrets are my own, Little Dove," Elizabeth said in a seductive tone reaching out to hold 'Delia's hand. The Supreme pulled away from her not wanting to be touched,

"I'm so tired of you keeping things from me. What are you so afraid of?"

The hurt in Cordelia's eyes made Elizabeth's heart ache; pain was the last thing she wanted to cause her lover. In the past all The Countess had done was try to hurt others simply because she could but that's not what she wanted anymore. For the first time she truly wanted to make someone else happy. Letting out a long breath The Countess dropped her defenses so she would no longer appear cold and distant. It was hard for Elizabeth to truly give herself to someone she was so used to heartbreak that it was normal for her to push others away. Though it would be a lie to say that all that pain wasn't mostly of her own doing but for once in her life she could choose to be happy. And she was not going to let Cordelia slip through her fingers out of seer pride. So she let down her walls and reached out placing her hand in Cordelia's,

"I'm afraid of losing you, Cordelia. I'm not like you. I have a darkness that constantly surrounds me and I don't want that darkness to get its claws into you," The Countess looked away.

"I'm not scared of your darkness, Elizabeth," 'Delia squeezed her hand.

"You should be," Elizabeth said looking in the mirror at her own reflection before turning back to meet Cordelia's gaze.

"I can handle whatever secrets you may have," Cordelia said as she watched The Countess have an internal debate with herself. After several moments Elizabeth looked back at her,

"What do you want to know?" A slightly shocked looked came across The Supreme's face,

"The truth."

The Countess nodded,

"Alright." Gathering her thoughts she sat down next to The Supreme, "It all began in the 1920's. I was an aspiring actress in those days playing bit parts here and there in talkies. One day while making a film I met the most enchanting man, Rudolph Valentino. He was cinema's biggest heartthrob and ever the charmer. As you may have guested I fell for him," she paused, "and his wife Natacha Rambova. For months the three of us were inseparable."

Cordelia watched Elizabeth as she told her story the heartache clear on her face as she continued,

"But one day while attending a party in this very hotel I got news my love had died in a horrid accident. I was devastated. In my grief I found myself at an open window here in The Cortez but just as I tried to throw myself to my death I was stopped by someone; I guess even then he saw the darkness inside of me."

"Who?" Cordelia asked softly.

"James Patrick March," The Countess pulled her hand away from 'Delia's. "He took advantage of my grief and I was stupid enough to let him because soon after he saved me," Elizabeth shifted in her seat, "we were married."

Cordelia watched as The Countess turned slightly away from her,

"It wasn't until months after our wedding that both Rudy and Natache returned to me explaining how they had been exposed to a virus that made them young forever and that's why he had to fake his own death. Of course they turned me that very night and we made plans to run away. We planned on meeting at the train station after I had gathered my things but when I got there that morning," tears formed in her eyes but she ignored them, "they never showed." It was clear to see why The Countess never spoke of her past as Cordelia watched the emotions cross her lover's face, "For years I thought they had abandoned me it was my every waking thought. It wasn't until years later that I found out March had discovered my plan to leave him and locked away my loves in a steel prison in this very hotel." Wanting to comfort the blonde Cordelia placed a loving hand on Elizabeth's knee which seemed to relax her, "When they finally escaped it was a short lived reunion. I was always selfish with Rudy and wanted him all to myself so I killed Natacha in hopes to finally be his forever. I was a fool to think that would ever happen. When I returned I found Rudy shot dead on the floor killed by a former lover who couldn't bare to see me with someone else."

A single tear rolled down Elizabeth's face and Cordelia reached out a loving hand to wipe it away letting her hand linger on the blonde's cheek for a moment,

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." 'Delia moved in closer wanting to ease her pain.

"I made my own bed. I should have known better than to get involved with a man like March. But at the time I welcomed the darkness; it helped me forget," The Countess leaned forward and placed her forehead against Cordelia's, "You know for years I tried to recreate Rudy thinking my love for him was real but I realize now it wasn't. I was so young and naive back then I mistook obsession with love. It took me almost a hundred years to realize what love is," she pulled 'Delia close until their lips almost touched, "It took me until I found you."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss both needing the others touch. When their embrace was finally broken The Countess placed her hand on Cordelia's hip wanting to keep contact between them. In all their time together The Countess had never admitted her love for Cordelia out loud before but that was something she was about to fix.

"Cordelia," she placed both hands gently on each side of her face. "I love you." The Supreme placed both hands over Elizabeth's wrist and smiled,

"I love you, too." She moved in to kiss her once more,

"Well, isn't this romantic." The Countess pulled away from 'Delia turning to face the man who now stood in front of them. "I see you have found true love at last, darling. I have to admit I am jealous." The man talked as if he were from a bad gangster film. His slicked back hair and early 20's outfit did not help matters either. He stepped closer and took Cordelia's hand in his own which in turn made Elizabeth stiffen as he kissed it politely, "And who may I ask has stolen our dear Countess's heart at long last?"

Cordelia glanced over at The Countess who was watching every move the man made,

"Cordelia Foxx."

"Ah. Mrs. Foxx, what a pleasure it is," he released her hand. "I am James Patrick March," he bowed slightly. "I believe you have been looking for me."

"Yes, I have," Cordelia could see the swirling vortex of blackness that surrounded his aura.

"Well then, let's the three of us go up to my office and have a little chat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. I apologize for such a long delay. I have been extremely busy. I do plan on updating at least once a week until I finish this story. Please leave comments and let me know what you think about the new chapter xoxoxo**

James March led the way to his personal office in the Hotel Cortez. The room was a place of disdain for The Countess; she loathed entering its four walls. As agreed to after March's death, The Countess dinned with her former husband once a month. It was his way of trying to remain close with The Countess, a task that March never accomplished. Elizabeth had never loved him, a harsh fact that March knew painfully well, even before she found out he was responsible for Rudy's disappearance. Never the less, March tried as he may to gain The Countess's affections. Before she permanently left for New Orleans March believed he was gaining some ground with his former bride. March soon learned how wrong he was when Elizabeth packed her things and left The Cortez seemingly for good. Later, after she departed, March found out that The Countess had left her beloved hotel for another woman. Since this discovery March raved with anger at the woman who took his former beloved from him. James March vowed the day Elizabeth left that if he ever came into contact with the vixen who stole his bride that he would make her suffer. Now, as he entered his study, he would make good on that promise.

The Countess did not trust March as far as she could throw him, and she knew he did not have good intentions when he invited them to his study. She did not know exactly what March wanted, but The Countess knew it was not good. Elizabeth watched every move he made as March crossed the room to pour himself a drink,

"Night cap?" Marched asked with a smile.

"No, thank you," Cordelia replied.

"Suit yourself," Marsh said and brought the crystal glass to his lips, "ahh, nothing like a good brandy."

Cordelia noticed how her lover's eyes never strayed from March's position. The Countess looked as though she was ready for a fight at any moment. Not being a fool The Supreme was also prepared for a fight, but she did not show her hand like her lover. Cordelia appeared on the outside extremely calm as though she did not expect a thing to go wrong.

"Mr. March," 'Delia began, "I have a few questions for you, if that's all right?"

"Why, of course. Ask away," he gestured for her to continue.

"I've been told that you have a demon roaming about your hallways," Cordelia asked calmly.

"Yes, yes I do. Nasty fellow, but he does keep everyone around here in line," March stated and sat down in the nearest chair. "Why are you so interested in my demon?"

Cordelia hesitated for a moment but answered,

"Because, Mr. March, I need to know how you summoned your demon."

March glanced between The Countess and The Supreme,

"Do you now," March shifted slightly in his seat, "I have to admit I was not expecting you to inquire about such an ordeal. But, no matter, I shall oblige you with an answer," he stood up and walked to the bookshelf that was behind the two women. They both turned and watch him pull a large leather bound book from the middle shelf. "I found this book not long after I became a part of this hotel. It seems some witch left it behind absentmindedly after a short stay here." March placed the book on the table in the middle of the room. Cordelia could feel the dark magic pulsing off the ancient book. Whatever witch had owned this book prior to March was without a doubt dabbling in the black arts.

"Whatever this is was not created in our world," 'Delia said looking at The Countess.

For a moment The Countess thought she could hear whispers coming from the book, "I think you're right," Elizabeth replied keeping her distance from the spell book.

"This is not a book that should be toyed with," Cordelia said looking at March.

"No, my dear, it is not," he agreed.

"This book should be taken far from this place. The Cortez is only amplifying it dark magic." Cordelia reached out to take the book but was stopped by something from behind her who had taken hold of her around the waist. Whatever had gotten its hand around The Supreme proceeded to toss her across the room into the far wall. She land with a crash on the floor but was only momentarily stunned. The Supreme quickly got back on her feet to assess the situation at hand.

The thing that had thrown her across the room stood only ten feet away from her. 'Delia could only assume that this creature was the addiction demon Elizabeth had spoken of. The creature lunged at her but The Supreme used her powers to toss the demon aside like it was a mere rag doll. The demon flew through the room before 'Delia pinned it to the nearest wall. The Supreme reached out and summoned the spell book to her hands. Using her magic she located with ease the incantation to banish the addiction demon that March had summoned.

From behind 'Delia she felt March's presence draw closer, she turned and found him charging toward her his eyes blazing with anger. However, before he could reach The Supreme, Elizabeth appeared between the pair and used her strength to tackle the ghost.

The two went crashing to the floor,

"You belong to me," March hissed as he lunged for the blonde.

The Countess glared at him,

"I never belonged to you." The Countess lunged for him but he disappeared before she could get her hands on him. She turned to The Supreme, "You worry about the demon, I'll handle March."

Cordelia turned back toward to demon who struggle to no avail against her invisible vice grip. Quickly Cordelia recited the spell written in the book. Once the last words were spoken the demon in front of her cried out in agony as a portal opened beneath its feet. Fire rose up from the another dimension consuming the demon as the flames drug it back to the pits of hell.

Once the portal closed the room was completely silent,

"Where is March?" Cordelia asked scanning the room as Elizabeth came towards her.

"He's still here," Elizabeth said. The pair stood together prepared for any sudden attacks.

Cordelia could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears as she waited for any sign of March. Elizabeth turned to face her when March appeared behind the blonde. The Countess must have sensed his presence because as soon as he appeared she had already made her move to thrown him across the room. While in mid-flight Cordelia used her powers to restrain him before he even hit the ground. March could no longer try and disappear for Cordelia had coiled her magic around the ghost to completely subdue him.

Elizabeth brushed strands of blond hair away from her face as she walked towards The Supreme,

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Yes it did. We make a pretty good team," Cordelia said and smiled at the blonde.

The Countess returned her smile,

"Now, what do we do with him?"

"I send him to hell where he belongs," Cordelia replied.

"You can do that?" The Countess asked a little surprised.

"Oh, yes," 'Delia stated with a smile.

The Countess walked towards March and stopped when she was at eye level,

"Burn in hell where you belong." The Countess turned and walked away as Cordelia began another banishing spell.

Flames rose up around March as Cordelia freed him from her restraints. He struggled to get free of the portal that had opened beneath his feet but the harder he fought the faster the flames consumed him. The last the two women saw of March was a hand reaching out in desperation as the last of the flames engulfed him.

The Countess looked over at her partner,

"Come on, let's get that book and get out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

The couple boarded a private flight back to New Orleans less than two hours after their scuffle with March at the Cortez. One of the perks of being The Supreme was access to almost anything at the snap of her fingers. The title of Supreme came with a massive amount of power and a seemly unlimited amount of money. Fiona Goode had abused both during her reign as The Supreme. Cordelia had vowed when she took the thrown that she would not make the same mistakes as her mother. Those thoughts echoed in Cordelia's brain as she put away her things on the plane.

She looked across at Elizabeth as she put her luggage away. The couple had been on rocky terms since 'Delia told The Countess she would be visiting The Cortez. They had not talked much since then, something that bothered 'Delia immensely. She had come to trust Elizabeth more than anyone else and not being on speaking terms was proving difficult for The Supreme. 'Delia watched as The Countess sat down on a leather couch across from her. The Supreme hesitated at first but crossed the plane and sat down next to her lover.

The couple sat in silence as the plane took off. Cordelia looked over at The Countess who was not making eye contact; clearly she was still made at her for going to The Cortez. After several long silent minutes Cordelia could no long take not speaking.

"Elizabeth," Cordelia started. The Countess glance toward her but remained silent, "I'm sorry." She paused for a moment but then continued, "I had to go. It was the only way to protect my coven from whatever horror is coming for us." A few long seconds passed before Elizabeth responded,

"I know," The Countess said softly, "I just wasn't ready to go back to that hotel. That place is where my darkness was born, and I wanted to stay away from there for as long as possible. And," she turned and looked at Cordelia, "I wanted to keep my past hidden from you. I know you were not blind to my darkness but I didn't want you to know how deep that evil inside me went." The Countess looked away from The Supreme, who reached over and gently touched her face,

"Elizabeth, please look at me." The Countess slowly turned her face. "You are not evil, and I am not afraid of your past. And, knowing your past does not make me love you less, it makes me love you more." The Countess looked confused, "It makes me love you more because I now know how much you changed to be with me, and how much you gave up."

The Countess smiled and took 'Delia's hand,

"You are worth giving up everything for, little dove." The pet named made 'Delia blush,

"I'm sorry I made you go back to that place."

"Don't be, I see now that it was the only way for you to truly understand my past. Just promise me that we won't go back there for a very, very long time."

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

The coven house was filled with tension after Cordelia told the young women at the academy about the impending threat that lay outside their gate. Cordelia sent the younger girls back home, but the older girls with higher levels of magic refused to leave their Supreme in a time of need. The Countess had always known the respect and love the young women at the academy had for Cordelia but she now knew how deep those feeling ran.

Since Cordelia had gone public about witches there had been a sharp rise in the number of witches at the academy, and even though the younger witches were sent home, a large number still remained. With the increased number of powerful witches that lived within the compound of the academy the plan Cordelia had devised would hopefully play out with minimum casualties.

It had been almost two weeks since the pair had returned from The Cortez and all had since been quiet. This made Cordelia more uneasy than she'd like to admit. She had no idea when this demon would attack her coven and this made her worry.

Cordelia paced in her office and Elizabeth watched her silently while she sat in her lover's chair. From behind The Supreme's redwood desk Elizabeth could clearly see the worry on Cordelia's face. She knew that 'Delia had never faced a threat like this before. Elizabeth continued to watch Cordelia pace until she stopped suddenly and turned her back to The Countess. Worried about her lover Elizabeth rose from her chair and walked across the room until she stood behind Cordelia.

Elizabeth gently put her hands around Cordelia's waist and pulled The Supreme close to her. Without heels on Elizabeth was shorter than her companion but with her heels she was tall enough to place a loving kiss on Cordelia's perfect neck. The Supreme let of a small content sigh as she felt Elizabeth's warm lips upon her neck.

"Do not worry, little dove. Your coven will overcome whatever lies beyond your walls." Cordelia turned to face Elizabeth who wrapped her arms around her again pulling her close once more. "I will be by your side, my love, we shall not fail." Elizabeth brushed her lips across Cordelia's but did not fully kiss her. She repeated the same action but Cordelia caught her lips in a full kiss before she could pull away again. Cordelia did not break the kiss but opened her mouth so Elizabeth could find her tongue. The invitation did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth who immediately found her lovers tongue with her own. The pair continued their passionate embrace, both realizing how long it had been since they had been intimate and how much they missed each other's body. The two finally drew away from one another in need of air.

Cordelia placed her forehead against Elizabeth's,

"I've missed you." Elizabeth smiled at Cordelia's words,

"As I've missed you, my love."

The Countess moved in for another kiss, but the unmistakable sound of an exposition stopped the couple in their tracks.


	16. Chapter 16

He had watched and waited long enough; the time had come for him to make the first move against his enemy…

The front doors to the academy flew off their hinges and came crashing inside to the floor. Rushing into the hallway from the study, Cordelia and Elizabeth stood their ground prepared for a fight. Cordelia's first concern was for her students who bravely remained behind at the academy to stand by their Supreme. Those young witches had one job during this fight, and that was to distract the demon who threatened their coven. Cordelia knew that the dream she had about the past was sent to help her defeat this demon. It was a sign that she would destroy this monster the same way her sisters had in the past.

Fortunately, the spell book that Cordelia and Elizabeth recovered from The Cortez had the ritual they needed to banish a high level demon. Cordelia could not help but think it could only have been fate that a witch would leave a book like that for her to find in such a dire time. The spell book gave The Supreme trouble at first; it did not like being possessed by a light witch. The book's roots were clearly that of dark magic. It seemed to know what Cordelia was looking for and did everything in its power to keep her from finding the banishing spell she so desperately needed. However, the book could no longer feed off of the dark energy of The Cortez, and the longer it was away from the hotel the easier it became for Cordelia to restrain the book.

After finding the banishing spell Cordelia spent hours studying how to perform the ritual. She needed to make sure that when the time came she would not falter. Now, with the demon at their doorstep, Cordelia knew she was the only hope of stopping the evil that had come for her coven.

The house was absolutely still as Cordelia and her coven waited for the demon to show himself. The lights around the house flickered and in an instant a man appeared in the doorway of the academy.

The creature outwardly appeared to be a normal man but hidden beneath the surface loomed an unspeakable evil. Both The Supreme and The Countess could see the dark vortex of a soul lack lurked beneath the façade of the man standing before them.

The demon smiled as his burning yellow eyes stared solely at The Supreme,

"At last," he hissed, "I meet the great Supreme."

"You made a grave mistake attacking my coven," Cordelia responded in an unwavering tone. Next to her Elizabeth stood ready for a fight, never taking her eyes off the demon who threatened her lover.

The demon laughed,

"Your threats do not scare me, witch. I have defeated more than one Supreme in my time, and you will die the same as those who have come before you."

"I assure you that you have never met anyone like me before, demon," Cordelia responded.

"I do feel a power in you unlike those who have come before; I must say I am impressed."

"You should have stayed in hell," Elizabeth said her eyes shining a deep red as she glared at the demon in her midst.

"Ah, the vampire," the demon smiled, "Your kind have always been on the side of darkness, have you not." The demon reached out a hand, "Come, child, you belong with me." Elizabeth looked at the outstretched hand of the demon, as his voice began to seep into her mind, "Do not fight the darkness, I know you desire to let it back in, I can see it in your soul."

Ever since she met Cordelia, Elizabeth had fought the darkness that dwelled inside of her. It had been a daily battle, and an exhausting one. The demon seemed to know her struggle and with his words edged her to stop fighting her battle and give into the evil she so desperately wanted to leave in her past.

The Countess noticed herself take a step forward; it felt as though someone else was in control of her body as she did so. She felt as though a fog had descended upon her mind, and she could no longer think clearly. Whatever grip the demon had on her seemed to overwhelm Elizabeth's senses, the only thing she seemed to be able to focus on was his voice inside her head. That voice urged her forward, and for a moment Elizabeth thought she heard a distant voice call out to her but it seemed so far away.

Cordelia watched as Elizabeth's eyes seemed to glaze over as she walked across the room to stand in front of the demon. The Supreme called out to her but her lover did not seem to hear a word she said. The demon had somehow gotten his hooks into her beloved Countess, as she watched him reach out and stroke the side of Elizabeth's face.

"You see, Cordelia" the demon purred, "I know exactly how powerful you and your coven are, and that," he paused as he slowly turned Elizabeth to face her, "is why I knew I needed an ally. And," he smiled, "Your lovely Countess will do nicely." The hellish creature smiled as his eyes blazed a bright yellow.

"You cannot have her," Cordelia cried out sending a wave of magic across at her enemy, but before it could reach him the demon wrapped Elizabeth around the waist and disappeared with her beloved.

Cordelia's knees gave way, and she collapsed to the ground. How would she save her coven now? How would she save Elizabeth?


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth felt the grip around her waist release, she had no idea where she was but a thick haze still clung over her thoughts. The Countess could feel the demon standing behind her as his rough hands were placed on her shoulders. The invisible cloud that dulled her mind thickened as the man leaned closer,

"You stood no chance of resisting me, not with that all of that darkness swirling around your soul."

Elizabeth registered his words as she tried to navigate her way through the fog in her mind. Her head felt clouded and hazy but she managed to clear her thoughts enough to speak one word,

"No."

The demon released his hands taking a step backwards,

"Your resilience is impressive, but we shall see how long it lasts."

"I-I," Elizabeth struggled through his control over her, "will never help," she fought his voice inside her mind, "you."

"We shall see, little one," the demon responded grabbing Elizabeth by the hair. He dragged her across the floor before throwing Elizabeth into what she could only assume was a cell. She hit the floor with a thud as the door slammed shut behind her.

It took everything Cordelia had not to fall apart, she knew her coven needed her to be strong but her world seemed to be crumbling around her. The council was preparing the coven for the looming threat outside their walls as Cordelia fortified the academy's defenses. Cordelia had summoned defensive spells around the coven's grounds using powerful magic. She was taking every precaution to protect her witches from the demon that was looming in the shadows.

As threatening as the demon was The Supreme's every waking thought was about her beloved Elizabeth. She knew that in the fight to come Elizabeth may be pitted against her and the coven. The dark past of the immortal had made it easy for the demon to draw her into his web; Cordelia could only hope that she was trying to resist him. The thought of having to face Elizabeth in battle broke Cordelia's heart, because deep down she knew she just may have too. Cordelia honestly did not know if Elizabeth could fight the darkness that loomed inside of her. But, she was going to do everything in her power to get her beloved back no matter the cost to herself.

Elizabeth had no idea exactly how long she had been in captivity, there was no way of telling day or night enclosed in the small space she had been thrown into. The room had been impossible for her to escape; the demon had cast a powerful enough spell that even her enhanced strength could not break her free. She was maintaining what little strength she could by the blood that was slipped in through a slot at the bottom of the door. She had been resilient to drink it at first, but in the end the immortal realized it was best to keep up her strength if she was to continue to fight the hold the demon seemed to have over her.

Her mind was under constant attack by her captor. His darkness called to her, wrapping around her thoughts like a black glove. Elizabeth did not know how much longer she would be able to fight him off. The demon was more powerful than anyone she had ever come into contact with before in her long life.

The thoughts in her mind began to become foggy once more, a sign that the demon was near, and she threw up her internal defenses. The invisible fog thickened in her mind as her defenses started to break down brick by brick. Elizabeth could feel his strength slowly take hold, she knew she would not be able to fight him much longer…


	18. Chapter 18

Cordelia used every tracking spell she knew to try and locate Elizabeth, all of which failed. The demon that was holding The Countess hostage was far more powerful than anyone Cordelia had ever dealt with before. Every waking moment Cordelia knew that her beloved was slipping further and further away from her. The Countess had been engulfed in darkness for so long; Cordelia knew she could only hold it at bay for so long before giving into it once more. Fear was her only constant now, fear and desperation to save her coven and her lover.

It had been days since Elizabeth was taken by the demon. Cordelia kept seeing the blonde in her dreams, each one more vivid than the next. Her first dream came only in flashes, showing sporadic moments that seemed to be out of sequence. However, as the days passed the dreams became clearer, though each dream was never the same. Last night Cordelia dreamt she was in an enclosed room with a concrete floor. In the room Elizabeth sat pressed up against the far corner her head leaning against the wall behind her. Cordelia had called out to her as she ran toward her lover, but each step she made toward Elizabeth only seemed to take her farther away from her. For one hopeful moment it seemed Elizabeth heard Cordelia calling out her name, but the dream had already started to fade and once again The Supreme was left brokenhearted.

The Supreme sat with her head in her hands on the couch in her day room. The image of Elizabeth looking around the enclosed room as if she heard her voice kept flashing across her mind. Had she heard her? Had she really been in the same room as Elizabeth? Cordelia had been asking herself these questions on a continuous loop since she woke up this morning. She had never felt so overwhelmed, not even when witch hunters attacked her coven.

She had just finished a very long and powerful location spell that ended up being a waste of time yet again. The spell had left her even more tired than she was beforehand, which did not seem to be possible. Leaning back she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her whole world seemed to be down crashing around her and it felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it.

As Cordelia lay back against the couch a sudden chill filled the air. Her supernatural senses sprang into action as her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet scanning the room around her. The lights flickered, something was here. Cordelia felt a rush of magic course through her veins; she almost shimmered with power waiting to face her unseen enemy.

"Now, now. Relax. I am not here to start a fight," a voice echoed with a thick Cajun accent.

The lights came back on and standing in front of her was someone The Supreme had only heard stories about,

"Papa," Cordelia stated.

"That would be me," he smiled. "Please, sit," he gestured toward the couch behind her. "As I said before I did not come here to quarrel." Papa leisurely pulled a chair over and took a seat. Cordelia waited until Papa had sat down before doing so herself.

"What do you want," Cordelia asked in an unwavering tone. She knew that Papa had great power, but she was The Supreme and they both knew her power was not to be trifled with on any account.

"You are something, aren't you?" he said noticing the power that rippled off the women in front of him. "Not like your mother."

Cordelia leaned closer to Papa,

"I have nothing in common with my mother."

"No, you most certainly do not," he said laughing slightly. "Your mother was predictable. You on the other hand, not so much." The man's red eyes looked her up and down with admiration.

"You haven't answered my question, what do you want?" Cordelia's tone was firm and assertive she had no time for games.

Papa leaned back against his chair casually and broke eye contact looking across the room,

"I need your help."

Cordelia placed her head in left hand for a moment,

"I have my own problems at the moment, Papa."

"Oh, I know," he paused and returned his gaze back to her, "It seems you and I have the same problem." Cordelia remained silent, "Your demon, the one who has been causing all this trouble, he was sent to my domain long ago. I was tasked to keep watch over him. Unfortunately," he said with a flick of his wrist, "he seems to have escaped."

"No fucking kidding," Cordelia replied in an annoyed tone. "How did you let him this happen? Isn't it your job to keep watch on the underworld?"

"I did not let this happen," Papa replied casually, "unforeseen circumstances made it possible for him to escape."

"Sounds like an excuse to me, Papa," Cordelia said having no patients left for politeness. "Did you just come here to explain to me you failure in letting the demon escape, or can you actually help me stop him?"

"You are a fiery one, aren't you," Papa chuckled in response. "The reason I came is be of assistance to you and your coven. It is beneficial to us both that he is returned back to my domain."

Cordelia looked across at the Voodoo deity, whom she did not trust in the slightest,

"If we do this, we do this my way."

"As you wish, cher."


End file.
